mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2/Gallery
The banishment of Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon cackling S4E02.png|The Nightmare has begun. Nightmare Moon glaring at Twilight S4E02.png|Dark Rage. Twilight edging backwards S4E02.png|Twilight pleads with Luna. Nightmare Moon looking up S4E02.png|"I have waited long enough!" Nightmare Moon firing magic S4E02.png|Yay, now we finally know the color of her magic aura! Exploding Statue S4E02.png|This statue must be psychic. It started exploding 2 whole frames before Nightmare Moon's magic laser blast hit it. Nightmare Moon destroying a statue S4E02.png|''Kablam!'' Nightmare Moon's magic aimed at the ceiling S4E02.png|Why would you destroy the roof like that? Twilight looking up at a falling rock S4E02.png|Uh-oh, time to be somewhere else! Twilight dodging a falling rock S4E02.png|Right in the nick of time! Princess Celestia walking up to Twilight S4E02.png|Everypony's favorite princess arrives to defeat the big baddy Stern Princess Celestia S4E02.png|What are you looking at, Celestia? Nightmare Moon emerging from the dust S4E02.png|The dark queen herself Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|"I'm giving you one chance to stand down!" Nightmare Moon firing magic at Princess Celestia S4E02.png|No interest in negotiation! Princess Celestia dodging magic S4E02.png|Too slow! Hole in the roof S4E02.png|Wait, how did the moon get right there? Twilight slides in front of Princess Celestia S4E02.png|Luna, you can't do this! Think of how long you were banished! Twilight pleads with Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|Trying to negotiate with Nightmare Moon. Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E02.png|Twilight they can't hear you, you're not really there. Princess Celestia begins to speak to Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|Wait, how did Celestia get so far behind Twilight? Princess Celestia addressing Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|Game face on! Princess Celestia mad S04E02.png|That's exactly the same battle face she put on for Chrysalis, if you know what I mean. (Recycled animation maybe?) Nightmare Moon responding S4E02.png|"Luna? I am... Nightmare Moon closeup S4E02.png|... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight looking disappointed S4E02.png|Disbelief Nightmare Moon shouting closeup S4E02.png|"I have but one royal duty now..." Nightmare Moon aiming her magic S4E02.png|"...to destroy YOU!" Magic beaming towards Princess Celestia S4E02.png|She's gone mad! Princess Celestia escaping through roof S4E02.png|Run run, little princess Princess Celestia escaping through roof 2 S4E02.png|I go to retrieve the Elements! Nightmare Moon taunting Princess Celestia S4E02.png|"And where do you think you're going!?" Twilight looking through hole in the roof S4E02.png|About to give chase Twilight takes off after Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|Giving chase Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E02.png|I'm gonna kill you, Celestia! Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|Three Alicorns in the air at the same time. All we're missing is Cadance Nightmare Moon reading her magic S4E02.png|You won't get away from me! Nightmare Moon firing at Princess Celestia S4E02.png|"Ex-ter-min-ate!" ka-zowwww Princess Celestia dodging beam S4E02.png|Luna just added another crater to her own moon. Also, how is the moon already setting?! Magic missing Princess Celestia S4E02.png|Whoops Twilight watching the chase S4E02.png|Shocked Castle at night S4E02.png|Hey, nice view Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E02.png|Ooh, almost! Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E02.png Nightmare Moon focuses her magic S4E02.png|And... Princess Celestia is hit S4E02.png|Bullseye! Princess Celestia gasping S4E02.png|Sunfall Princess Celestia falling to the ground S4E02.png|She's dead! Twilight notices Princess Celestia is hit S4E02.png|Celestia! Twilight flies down to Princess Celestia S4E02.png|Noo! Nightmare Moon basks in victory S4E02.png|I AM VICTORIOUS! Twilight slowly hovers down S4E02.png Twilight covering her mouth S4E02.png|No.. Twilight welling up S4E02.png|Why would Luna do this? Why now? Twilight cries over Princess Celestia's body S4E02.png|Sobbing Twilight crying S4E02.png|Seriously the saddest and deepest part of MLP yet. Princess Celestia begins to stand up S4E02.png|The Rise of Celestia. Twilight looking up at Princess Celestia S4E02.png|She's alive! Twilight 'you're alright' S4E02.png|You're okay! Twilight looks up in awe S4E02.png|Oh this is great! Now you can...? Twilight noticing Celestia's stern expression S4E02.png|Why aren't you looking at me? Celestia clenching her eyes S4E02.png|Oh dear sister... Celestia 'you have given me no choice' S4E02.png|...You have given me no choice... Princess Celestia using magic on compartment S4E02.png|...But to use these!!! Elements of Harmony rising S4E02.png|Ta-da! It's the Raw Elements of Harmony! Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E02.png|The Elements of Harmony that the mane 6 used to turn Discord into stone, remember? Twilight commenting on the Elements S4E02.png|Wait a second... Twilight realising she is in a flashback S4E02.png|This was the time Princess Celestia banished Nightmare Moon! Princess Celestia moving towards Elements S4E02.png|This is the night you banished your sister. Princess Celestia at top of orrery S4E02.png|Preparing to harness the Elements Elements moving towards Princess Celesta S4E02.png|Looks 3D. Elements moving towards Princess Celestia 2 S4E02.png|Where is the Magic Element? Element of Magic rising out of top sphere S4E02.png|The Core! Princess Celestia with the Element of Magic S4E02.png|The element of: Magic. Elements spin around Princess Celestia S4E02.png|Celestia gathering the Elements Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png|Celestia using the Elements of Harmony. Celestia with the Elements S4E02.png|It's too awesome! Twilight looking at the light S4E02.png|Oh, I have to watch! Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E02.png|How many times must I kill you? Nightmare Moon readies her magic S4E02.png|Nightmare Moon prepares for a fight Princess Celestia awaiting her sister's attack S4E02.png|Oh Luna... I really didn't want to do this... Nightmare Moon firing at Celestia S4E02.png|Nightmare Moon vs Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia Activating the Elements 2 S04E02.png|I'm sorry, little sister, but you left me no choice... Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|Good and Evil collide head-on Nightmare Moon losing to her sister S4E02.png|No! I can do this! Nightmare Moon 'noooo!' S4E02.png|"Nnnoooooo!!!" Luna being sent to the moon S4E02.png|To the MOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! Mare in the Moon S4E02.png|The legend of the Mare in the Moon begins (with the face facing the wrong way). Twilight with glowing eyes S4E02.png|Twilight and her bright whites! Ponies looking concerned S4E02.png|Twilight's friends look a little worried. Discord expressing delight S4E02.png|Discord on the other hand LOVED it! Discord holding poster S4E02.png|It was an Oscar-winning performance! Discord holding poster 2 S4E02.png|Of course, he can see what happens on the Dream plane... Rainbow Dash, ready for action S4E02.png|Did you find out who's flank we need to kick? Twilight 'I saw something from a long time ago' S4E02.png|I saw something from a long time ago...But it didn't explain what's going on now. Zecora suggesting more potion S4E02.png|I've got it! Just sip the potion again! Spike 'you sure about this?' S4E02.png Discord with camera S4E02.png|"Oh, I do hope she breaks into a song this time!" Discord's first defeat / The Tree of Harmony Twilight in second flashback S4E02.png|Where am I now? Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E02.png Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E02.png|The "Battle" has begun. Discord laughing S4E02.png |HO HO! Discord holding Celestia's tail S4E02.png|"How about a game of pin the tail on the pony?" Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png|Is that my tail? Celestia gasping S4E02.png|Finally, we get some humor out of Celestia! Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E02.png|"Playtime is over for you, Discord!" Discord tossing plunder seeds S4E02.png|"Hungry?" Celestia and Luna unamused S4E02.png|Celestia and Luna are not amused. Celestia getting the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Celestia opening her saddlebag S4E02.png|The Celestial Saddlebag. Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E02.png|Ready, Luna? Discord 'ooh' S4E02.png|"Oh! What have you got there?" Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E02.png|The elements of harmony Discord laughing at the princesses S4E02.png Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E02.png|Princess power Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E02.png Celestia and Luna using their power S4E02.png Discord laughing at his defeat S4E02.png|Discord doesn't even know what's about to happen to him! Discord's first defeat S04E02.png|Well, that explains a lot! Discord being turned to stone S04E02.png Twilight going further back in flashback S4E02.png|Twilight has reached the Avatar state. Twilight gasping S4E02.png|Whoa! I'm not done yet! The Tree of Harmony S4E02.png|The tree of harmony Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png Twilight confused S4E02.png Twilight 'my cutie mark...' S4E02.png|"My cutie mark!" Princess Celestia using magic on tree S4E02.png Luna 'are you sure?' S4E02.png|"Are you sure?" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Element of Magic exiting tree S4E02.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Saving the Tree of Harmony Spike eagerly asking Twilight what she saw S4E02.png|So what did you find? Ponies worried S4E02.png Discord listening to Twilight S4E02.png|Discord enjoys the show very much! Ponies confused at Twilight S4E02.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E02.png Twilight explaining the Tree of Harmony S4E02.png|We have to find the tree of harmony. Let's go save a tree S4E02.png|"Well, alright then. Let's go save a...tree." Everfree Forest S4E02.png|It's all the way over THERE! Ponies frightened by the forest S4E02.png|The Alicorn: An Unexpected Journey Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E02.png|"Oho! I'm going to need more popcorn!" In the Everfree Forest Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight '...I should go after them...' S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E02.png|History is repeating itself. Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight about the cross the creek S4E02.png Twilight jumping onto the 'rocks' S4E02.png Twilight steps onto the "rock" S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Cragadile roaring S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Cragadile walking out of the creek S4E02.png Main 6 running for their lives S4E02.png Cragadile attacking S4E02.png|Cragadile Twilight and Spike in front of the tree S4E02.png Cragadile walking S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png|Come on wings! Fly! Fly! Twilight sees the cragadile fallen onto the ground S4E02.png Cragadile subdued by black vine S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png|Looks like those vines really came in handy! Applejack using the black vine as a lasso S4E02.png Cragadile's mouth subdued by the black vine S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Applejack 'A little too close if you ask me' S4E02.png Twilight 'I just can't seem to get these new wings...' S4E02.png Rainbow 'You'll figure it out eventually' S4E02.png Twilight 'Eventually isn't soon enough' S4E02.png Applejack 'You have been having an awful lot of trouble...' S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Applejack suggests Twilight should go back to Ponyville S4E02.png Twilight 'What' S4E02.png Applejack 'For starters...' S4E02.png|"For starters, you almost got eaten by a cragadilly." Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Applejack '...the rest of us aren't princesses' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png|I think you'd be safer back in ponyville. Applejack points her hoof at Twilight S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Twilight 'But the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it' S4E02.png Twilight with tears in her eyes S4E02.png|All of you feel this way? Fluttershy 'It is probably for the best' S4E02.png|Sorry Twilight. It's for your safety. Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Back at Ponyville Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png|Gummy doesn't seem to mind. Ponies attacked by vines S4E02.png|These ponies seem to be "Tied up" at the moment. Twilight reprimands Discord S4E02.png|Discord! Discord nervously snaps his fingers S4E02.png|Oh, sorry! Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png|Traumatized for life. Discord talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle in clearing S04E02.png|How did your search for the Tree go? Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.png|That well, huh? Twilight "Equestria will need me" S4E02.png|Not well. My friends wanted me to come back here for my safety. Discord expresses surprise S4E02.png|Oh really now? Discord "better than everypony else" S4E02.png|You think you're better than EVERYpony else. Twilight feels insulted by Discord S4E02.png|I don't think i'm better than anypony else! Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Spike S4E02.png|And you think you're the leader of your team. Discord gestures toward Everfree Forest S4E02.png|"Good thing you left your friends alone in the most dangerous place in all of Equestria while they try to save everyone from the vines. It was very responsible of you." Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|You'll see they've made a terrible mistake of bringing you back here... Twilight Sparkle looking at Discord unhappily S04E02.png|When they return... Twilight Sparkle looking surprised with Discord in her right ear S04E02.png|From their terrifying... Discord in Twilight's ear S4E02.png|Yet DEEPLY bonding experience they're having without you. Twilight "never should've come back here" S4E02.png|I never should have agreed to come back here! That was a whole 66 seconds I spent changing my mind twice! Spike "just trying to get under your skin" S4E02.png|"He's just trying to get under your skin, Twilight." Twilight "well, it's working!" S4E02.png|"Well, it's working!" Twilight galloping into Everfree Forest S4E02.png|Going into the Everfree Forest with only Spike to back me up? What could possibly go wrong? Discord waving goodbye S4E02.png|Good Luck in the everfree forest! Tensions rising Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png|This is a lost cause. Rainbow Dash "whatever Twilight saw" S4E02.png|Maybe whatever Twilight saw wasn't real! Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png|Or maybe... Black vines inside a ravine S04E02.png|It is right under the castle of the Pony Sisters, conveniently slightly off-screen where you couldn't see it before. Light and black vines in a cave S4E02.png|Of course! Clearly, the tree is going to be wherever is least convenient. Twilight's friends looking into the ravine S4E02.png|So uh, how do we get down? Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png|Take the stairs, silly! Twilight and Spike "are we there yet?" S4E02.png|Are we there yet? Twilight and Spike are lost S4E02.png|Apparently not. Twilight "never should've left my friends" S4E02.png|I never should have left my friends. It made no sense even then! I mean, how were they going to fix the tree without all the Elements of Harmony? Spike finds a vantage point S4E02.png|I can see forever up here. Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png|Ah, there they are! Good thing they didn't have too much time to get ahead of us with our rapidfire indecision. Twilight attacked S4E02.png|Turn your back on the princess you're escorting for ten seconds and she's already being attacked. What is this, a video game? Spike shocked S4E02.png|Oh, man, I don't want to restart this level. Plunder Vines around Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Applejack "let's save it already" S4E02.png|Let's save it already! Applejack pulls at black vines S4E02.png|I thought you were supposed to be good with plants, Applejack? Rainbow Dash "nice try" S4E02.png|Nice try. Rainbow Dash flying hoof kick S4E02.png|Clearly, kicking them will be super effective! Rainbow Dash hits the ground S4E02.png|Or not. Rarity "the tree remains in jeopardy" S4E02.png|The tree remains in jeopardy. Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Not that I have any ideas to fix that. I'm just saying. Applejack "that's what I thought" S4E02.png|That's what I thought. Twilight's friends losing hope S4E02.png|Man, why did we send away the pony who can take on an Ursa Minor by herself? Sun and moon in the sky S4E02.png|Is it day or is it night? Who knows. Going to wreak havoc with the calendar, though. Rainbow Dash "it was your idea" S4E02.png|It was your idea! Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png|Ashleigh Ball needs to stop arguing with herself! Spike falls down the stairs S4E02.png|Clearly this is how you are supposed to descend the stairs. Twilight's friends help Spike S4E02.png|You alright there, Spike? Spike says Twilight's in trouble S4E02.png|Twilight's in trouble! Go save her while I get rid of these hash marks! The Mane Six vs. the Everfree Forest Twilight surrounded S4E02.png|Sleeping pony princess! Twilight about to be attacked S4E02.png|Get away from her! Vine prepares to attack S4E02.png|WATCH OUT! Vine tangled S4E02.png|Thank you... Applejack traps the vine S4E02.png|...Applejack! Applejack talks to the vines S4E02.png|""Listen here, you rabid rhododendrons!" Mane six prepare S4E02.png|"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Vines respond S4E02.png|HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Rainbow Dash prepares to attack S4E02.png Rainbow Dash attacks S4E02.png Pinkie Pie teases the vine S4E02.png|Try and catch me! Rarity teases the vine S4E02.png Fluttershy teases the vine S4E02.png Applejack avoids the vines S4E02.png Plunder Vine Growth S4E02.png Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png|"Tada!" (Pinkie, look out behind you!) Unicorn Blast S4E02.png|When all else fails, blow it up. Twilight exhausted S4E02.png|I said. Get away from her. The Mane six are together S4E02.png Rarity talks to Twilight S4E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E02.png No more elements?! Twilight approaching the tree S4E02.png Close up of the Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Twilight flying toward tree S4E02.png Vines grabbing Twilight S4E02.png Twilight tries to escape from the vines S4E02.png Twilight cutting vine with magic S4E02.png Twilight looking at the tree in fear S4E02.png Twilight listening to Celestia in her mind S4E02.png Tree of Harmony branch S4E02.png Twilight hovering in front of Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Twilight determined S4E02.png Twilight 'I know how we can save the tree' S4E02.png|"I know how we can save the tree." Twilight "give it the Elements" S4E02.png|"We have to give it the Elements of Harmony." Twilight's friends in shock S4E02.png|What? Rainbow Dash objecting S4E02.png Rarity objecting S4E02.png|But Twilight, my purple diamond is beautiful and I don't want to give it up. Applejack speaking to Twilight S4E02.png Element of honesty S4E02.png|I don't know, this is hard to give this up. Twilight "it isn't the Elements" S4E02.png|Come on guys, this is for Celestia and Luna. Ponies smiling at Twilight's speech S4E02.png|Well, okay if its for your aunt in laws and our friendship. Twilight 'and our friendships may be tested' S4E02.png Twilight's friends "it will never, ever be broken" S4E02.png|"But it will never, ever be broken." There's no time to lose S4E02.png|"There's no time to lose." Everypony ready S4E02.png|"Everypony ready?" Twilight flies up S4E02.png All but Twilight 'ready' S4E02.png|"Ready!" Twilight prepares to remove the Elements S4E02.png Element of Honesty removed S4E02.png Applejack looks at her element S4E02.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png|Good bye beautiful jewels. Twilight collecting Elements S4E02.png Element of Magic removed S4E02.png Elements spinning around Twilight S4E02.png|Twilight using the elements of harmony Vines speeding toward Twilight S4E02.png Vines spinning around Twilight S4E02.png|How is Twilight still alive? Vine grabbing Element of magic S4E02.png Twilight levitating Elements toward tree S4E02.png Elements going into place S4E02.png Element of Loyalty going into place S4E02.png Ponies concerned about Twilight S4E02.png Element of magic going into place S4E02.png Elements of Kindness and Laughter shining S4E02.png Element of Loyalty shining S4E02.png Element of Generosity shining S4E02.png Element of Magic shining S4E02.png Tree of Harmony lighting up S4E02.png Vines disappearing S4E02.png Vines Destroyed S4E02.png Everfree Forest being restored S4E02.png Vines disappearing from Ponyville S4E02.png Discord on the ground S4E02.png|Huh?! Discord 'oh, poo' S4E02.png|"Oh, poo!" Harmony Tree shining S04E02.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Main six smiling S4E2.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E02.png|We're free. Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E02.png|Celestia, Luna you're ok. Twilight's friends feeling proud S4E02.png Twilight hugging the princesses S4E02.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Tree of Harmony closeup S04E02.png|Now what's that tree doing? Bud sprouting from tree S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E02.png Mysterious chest S4E02.png|Six locks, six keys, six Elements of Harmony. Twilight looking at chest S4E02.png|What is in the box ??? Luna 'six locks, six keys' S4E02.png Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E02.png Celestia explaining S4E02.png|"I do not know where they are. But I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone." Ponies smiling at Twilight S4E02.png|And so begins a season-long arc. Twilight looking back at chest S4E02.png Discord did it! Discord congratulates Twilight and friends S4E02.png|Bravo ladies, bravo!!! Discord "save the day this time" S4E02.png|How ever did you save the day this time? Discord "blast the beastie" S4E02.png|Use those little necklaces of yours I presume! Discord dressed as a cowboy S4E02.png|LOL! Discord is woody! Discord having crafty thoughts S4E02.png Fluttershy "our friendship remains" S4E02.png Fluttershy using Stare on Discord S4E02.png|If you wanna still be friends with us... Fluttershy "help us clean up" S4E02.png|...You better help us clean up this mess! Discord dressed as French maid S4E02.png|Fine. But I don't do windows. Applejack still confused S4E02.png|One thing I don't get: Why did all this happen now? Discord "should've sprouted up ages ago" S4E02.png|Those seeds I planted should've gotten to the tree of harmony before. Twilight "what did you say?" S4E02.png|WHAT!? Discord holding Zecora's potion S4E02.png|Why should I have to explain it, when you can see for yourself? Twilight drinks Zecora's potion S4E02.png Twilight sees one last flashback S4E02.png Plunder Seeds S4E02.png|Those seeds I spilled must've tried to root their way to the tree of harmony thousands of moons ago. Tree of Harmony without elements S4E02.png|But never seem to reach it until now. Twilight angry at Discord S4E02.png|You realize this information we could've used HOURS ago!? Discord teaches "a valuable lesson" S4E02.png|It's a good thing I'm here to teach you valuable lessons about friendship, now that you're not writing a report to Princess Celestia every week. Discord "what kind of friend do you think I am?" S4E02.png|What kind of a friend do you think I am? Discord smug and Twilight unamused S4E02.png|The kind who isn't, apparently. The Summer Sun Celebration Royal guards blowing horns S4E02.png The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Twilight wearing new crown S4E02.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun "with great joy" S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Princess Luna lowering the moon S4E02.png Princess Celestia raising the sun S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|We're doing this Summer Sun Celebration right! Magic rainboom over Canterlot S4E02.png|Sonic Starboom! Ponies in awe S4E02.png|Silly Lyra, you're not a main character. (smack) Ow! Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png|Twilight's got a new tiara. Celestia and Luna smiling at Twilight S4E02.png Princess Twilight happy S4E02.png|And so ends the premiere of what looks to be a promising season. Promotional Season 4 premiere teaser image.png The Mane Six at a castle.jpg Promotional Discord as the announcer in an ad.png Season 4 promo Princess Celestia.png pl:Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle (odcinek)/Galeria